É Interamente Circa Noi
by silvershadowwolf24
Summary: 009 has a mysterious lover. Find out who it is. Flames accepted.


**É Interamente Circa Noi  
By silvershadowwolf24  
_  
Rating:_**_ M  
**Genre:** Romance, Sexual Situations, Alternate Universe, OOC**  
Warnings:** Mild lime, Very OOC, Slash**  
Pairings:** 009?  
**Notes:** I thought of this a while ago, and decided to write it, because I don't think anyone else has done it before. The title means 'It's All About Us'. Any problems, e-mail me at cc009 gmail . com (remove spaces).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cyborg 009, or 'It's All About Us', by t.A.T.u_

-.:&:.-

É Interamente Circa Noi

-&-

'Love is the only weapon we need.'  
www. en. wikipedia. com

-.:&:.-

_They say  
Don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Joe Shimamura's mind wandered. His life had been oh so strange, and he really couldn't have it any other way. He had made friends he would never of had any other way. He had a lover. One that no one else knew about; even though he hoped one day he and his lover could come out of the dark.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about is  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

At that moment, he was waiting for said lover. In a secret place only he and the other knew about. No one could find them, and they could spend a large amount of time with each other.

Never once would 009 had of believed he would fall in love. Not with this person anyway. They had a certain history that many others would never be able to get over. But, somehow, 009 and his love had made it work.

Joe actually suprised himself with that revelation. That he was _gay_. He had also been taught that homosexuality was a disease. Something that could be treated.

But now he knew better.

He wouldn't give up his love for anything. No matter what the world had to say about it.

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

A crunch announced the arrival of the star of Joe's life. They looked at each other for a moment, before smiling slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." replied 009's lover, and almost - literally swooped down on him. With one long finger, he tenderly caressed Joe's cheek, and looked deep into the red ruby eyes.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Joe's breath hitched, and he learned forward, capturing his love's lips with his. It wasn't until the rival tongue began gently licking Joe's bottom lip that he groaned, roughly pulled away, and began licking his way up the other's neck. He was never good with patience.

Anticipation filled him, as a baritone voice whispered into his ear, "I need you, Joe."

Said man inhaled sharply, and pulled further away, pulling off clothing as he went. The other man did that same, until both were completely naked, and smiling at each other.

Joe made the move first, wrapping his arms tight around his lover, and kissing so passionately, it made both rather breathless when they decided air was a necessity.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

Joe was prepared efficiently, and when his lover finally slid into him, it was amongst much moaning. His lover thrust hard, and set up a rhythm he knew 009 could handle.

It didn't take long, and when they both felt the tightening of what seemed to be coils in their bodies, they knew what was coming. Pun intended. Joe came first, dragging his lover over the edge with him.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
we'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

After, in the post-orgasm bliss, a sudden thought hit Joe.

"I want to tell everyone about you. Soon."

He lover looked down at him from where he lay with Joe's head cushioned on his chest. "Is that wise?"

He felt 009 shrug.

"I don't care. I'll leave them if they honestly refuse to see how good we are together." Joe felt his lover chuckle underneath him.

"And you know what?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

009's lover's eyebrows rose in shock, and Joe took the oppurtunity to kiss him tenderly. So tenderly that it made the lover melt.

"And do _you_ know what, Joe?" He didn't wait for the cyborg to reply. "I love you too."

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

Joe's eyes widened comically, but didn't last long. Before long he was beaming happily, and he leant up to kiss his lover, before laying back down and sighing contently.

"And!"

Joe looked back up.

"If the others can't, and I quote, 'See how good we are together', then I shall destroy them all!"

Joe laughed, "You truly are evil, Black Ghost."

Said ex-evil maniac simply smirked, "Thankyou."

_It's all about us._

-.:&:.-

_Yay, all done! Has anyone ever done that before?_

_Anyway, can everyone tell me if they reckon I should write a sequel and/or a prequel. In the sequel when the Cyborgs meet 009's _mysterious_ lover. And in the prequel; how Joe and Black Ghost get togther._

_Read and Review_

silvershadowwolf24


End file.
